Help Me Find Myself
by Riptos-Calavera
Summary: Lloyd and Sheena have been journeying for Exspheres for eighteen months. Lloyd finds himself dreaming of a former companion from the journey to reunite the worlds. Part II is now underway -LloydxPresea, ZelosxRaine, GenisxSeles- R&R please
1. A Strong Inclination

Im back again, for the first time in a while. This fic will differ greatly from my last ones in the regard that the pairings will be different. Im breaking away from my usual pairing of LloydxSheena to bring you all a Preloyd fic seeing as how ive noticed the complete and utter lack of fics regarding this subject.

Credit for my change of heart regarding the subject lies purely in the hands of Funkymoleperson after reading his story "The Would Have Been", I was so moved by the relationship interaction portrayed between Lloyd and Presea that I had to have a shot at it myself…I hope I don't disappoint you.

To date I have only seen one worth my time and it has given me the influence to write this piece of fiction. The story takes place roughly two years after the defeat of Mithos Yggdrasil and follows on from the Sheena ending...yes there is a point to this as you will see by the end of the story.

In a shameless plug, please have a read at my most recent oneshot "The Life of One and the Lives of the Many", I assure you it is a good story, just some people cant seem to deal with a little bit of a sad twist it seems.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters, that priveledge belongs to Namco and them alone.**

**Help Me Find Myself**

**Chapter 1: A Strong Inclination**

Lloyd and Sheena had been travelling around the reunited worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant recently renamed Aselia for the last 18 months, making progress in both their journey to free the souls imprisoned in the exspheres and of course their friendship.

The sun was setting on yet another evening for the pair as they prepared to make camp near what they had discovered to be a village called Pygar founded by the half-elves in the last couple of months. The village had been founded by the previous Mayor of Exire as the new home for the half-elves.

Gazing upon the village basking in the sunset, lit eerily as the last remnants of sunlight for the day creeped in the nooks and crannies of the new houses, Lloyd couldn't help but appreciate the effort that Raine and Genis must have put in to convince their fellow kin to leave their floating safe-haven.

Obviously Sheena having spent the last 18 months of her life travelling with the young swordsman knew when he was troubled by something. "Hey Lloyd something bothering you?" she questioned.

"Hmmm, It's nothing I guess, just not sure if the world is ready to accept the half elves from Exire here yet?", Lloyd replied sadly.

Sheena gasped unsure of what he meant.

"I mean, it's great that they have" Lloyd quickly added sensing his friend's shock, "I mean, I'm not sure if the prejudice will allow them to live peacefully just yet, but then again, Raine is a scary person to cross, if she says it's safe for them, i guess it must be." he mused.

Sheena cocked an eyebrow at him unsure whether to be surprised that Lloyd was doubting his beliefs or the fact he used the word prejudice in it's proper context. She was shaken from it by Lloyd catching her gaze.

"Well I'm going to turn in for the night, you should do the same, we have to head across the Grand Aselian Bridge tommorow!" Lloyd said boldly before retiring to his sleeping bag for the evening.

Sheena was left to watch as the sun went down and plunged the area they were into total darkness save for the starlight. She could already hear the snoring sound coming from the sleeping bag, signifying that Lloyd was already asleep. _Why cant I tell him how I feel? _Sheena sighed before retiring to her own sleeping bag. She pulled the covers over her eyes before mumbling a quiet goodnight to Lloyd.

Lloyd found himself dreaming hazily about being on the journey with all of his friends once more, he saw himself in the Toize Valley mine with Presea and Tabatha from a couple of years before. He remembered vaguely the sparkling of all the exspheres all around him and recalled how beautiful the whole environment was, and even more so, the young girl that was accompanying him. He never noticed at the time, just how pretty she really was, the way she cocked her head to the side when she questioned something or listened to someone speaking to her.

"So exspheres are lonely too...just like me" the young girl said looking to the ground sadly.

"Of course not Presea, you have all of us, as long as you have that you will never be alone" Lloyd replied in an attempt to cheer the young girl up.

"Thank you Lloyd" Presea said with a small smile and a slight pinkish hue to her cheeks.

"We should head back now" Tabatha butted in and said robotically.

"Yeah let's head back" Lloyd said enthusiastically.

Presea grabbed Lloyd's hand and gazed into the surprised swordsman's eyes "Lloyd, you wont ever leave me will you?"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and they were both standing side by side in front of Sieg's grave in Ozette with her father's friend Ralph.

"My friends keep my heart strong..." Presea commented.

"That's right, we will always be here for you" Lloyd said in a friendly way.

Ralph closed his eyes and smiled "You are truly a very lucky person Presea, your father would have been proud."

Presea smiled wildly with tears in her eyes, unable to place the emotion. "Thank you very much". she replied.

Lloyd found himself smiling at her, unable to place the feelings he was feeling for Presea, however before he had time to contemplate things any further, he heard Sheena yelling from the entrance to Ozette.

"C'mon Lloyd wake up!" she hollered.

"What?" Lloyd stared in confusion.

"Wake up!" she slapped him as he woke up with a start.

"Sheena, what the...?" he asked.

"It's time to go, you slept in, C'mon that bridge isnt going to cross itself."

"Im sorry, hey I just had the weirdest feeling that I have to go to Altamira first" Lloyd said in a daze.

"What why?" Sheena asked cocking her head to the side in a cute way," there's nothing there and besides if there was , Regal and Presea would have dealt with it by now" she added.

Feeling his heart skip a beat at the mention of Presea's name, he knew he had to follow it through. "I ..er...dont know what it is, I just have the strong instinct to go there, maybe...there is something they uh missed." Lloyd stammered.

"Alright I guess it cant hurt" Sheena said nonchalantly silently wondering what caused the change in Lloyd's attitude to the journey.

At this Lloyd's enthusiasm peaked as it always did before "Alright then to Altamira!" he declared.

Update should be due next week seeing as how the chapter is already written, Chapters should average around 2000 words as im not too strong a writer yet, however this one is shorter purely for the fact it is merely setting the scene so don't shun it unless you have good reason…thanks.


	2. The Seeds of Mistrust

Alright here's Chapter 2 for all you readers out there, I'm hoping your are enjoying this so far and I would love nothing more than to see some reviews, because after all everyone loves to know if they are doing something right and criticism is okay...as long as it is constructive.

Target for this is at least 20 reviews, after all I'd like to think this is an original story line im writing here and It would be nice to get more than double the reviews I got for my most popular work to date. So C'mon people dont disappoint me now ;

Anyway, time to bring more characters into this, the other half of this story pretty much so I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still dont own it...sigh I'm sure you guessed.**

**Chapter 2: The Seeds of Mistrust**

Presea Combatir had been doing what she had been wanting to do with her life ever since she could remember, her father taught her to be a lumberjack and she had spent the last year of her life being just that. She had spent the first year of her new found time helping Regal rebuild towns on the new Aselian world.

She grinned remembering how much the people appreciated their help as they lay the last brick in the reconstrucion of Palmacosta. Heck even the elves shown their appreciation as Heimdall was reconstructed for them...and by humans and half-elves no less.

Her body had already undergone several major changes in the last couple of years, she had grown a fair amount , probably about 5 or 6 inches, she was pretty close to the height Colette had been when she was on the journey all that time ago. Needless to say, her old outfit had to go considering it was certainly too short to be considered practical. She had opted for the new fashion craze that had swooped over all of the Tethe'allan cities, denim shorts, they were immensely practical for what she had set her sights on doing lately. Her new outfit consisted of the Denim shorts, a padded shirt she left unbuttoned and tied under her developing chest , under which she had a light blue halter top. She kept her boots though seeing as how her feet hadnt grown that much and they could resist a log or two falling on them. The most noticable change though was she had ditched the pigtails and opted to let her hair flow freely, this was probably the thing that made her look older than her fifteen years of biological age.

She swung with her Gaia Cleaver at an unsuspecting Redwood and watched it tumble over with one mighty strike, _whoops may have overdone it_ she thought as the tree tumbled effectively destroying one of the small stone walls she had erected around the small quaint home she had built for herself.

Anger and frustration were both emotions she seemed to have been learning very intimately in the last year considering she cursed and swore at the tumbled stone. _Never mind, I can always rebuild _ she sighed trying to compose herself for the new task at hand.

She had been developing mentally and emotionally as well as physically in the last year and sometimes her outbursts of emoition surprised even her, she often found herself laughing for very little reason or suddenly feeling low and depressed. As she hacked the redwood tree into carryable pieces she contemplated how everyone else had been doing in the last little while.

The benefits of being in the company of Regal is word of mouth tends to reach you fairly quickly, She had heard from Zelos fairly recently that he was dating a half elf that she apparently had met before. She didnt know what surprised her more, the fact that Zelos was dating someone and not just running about with other women or the fact that it was a half-elf he was dating. She hadnt heard anything from Lloyd and Sheena lately though, they always tended to be hard to find as the quest to destroy the exspheres must be a difficult one. She sighed when she thought of Lloyd not noticing she had dropped a log on her foot.

"Dammit" she exclaimed clamping both hands over her mouth as she cursed behind them. _Always happens, Lloyd...hmmm _ she mused wondering when she would cross paths with the swordsman who had effectively gave her life.

A couple of hours passed and Presea finally managed to get her wall rebuilt, looking over the horizon which the tree had been blocking, she could see Altamira and the shorefront in all of its glory. Truly was a beautiful place to live, she had Lloyd to thank for giving her the chance to experience all of this first hand.

After cooking herself a simple supper she watched the sunset out of her window and retired to bed dreaming of seeing Lloyd again.

Late morning in Altamira was always the same, even before the worlds were rejoined as the swimmers and the sunbathers crowded the spotless beaches, a warm breeze flowed over all the buildings of the resort. Standing like a tower of magnificence at the back of the town was the headquarters for the Lezareno Company, within this building working was probably the most influencial man in the world, probably more so than the King of Tethe'alla. The benefits of rebuillding towns in both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant provided influence in the reuinted world unparallelled by any other in the world save the Heroes of Aselia and seeing as how he was one of those as well, it made for very little competition in the business world.

Regal gazed in the mirror drinking a cup of coffee with his unbound hands, the wrinkles showing on his wrists were a painful reminder of what he used to be, shaking such memories aside he took a drink and addressed his second in command George regarding today's agenda.

"Well Sir!" George politely began, "Today there is a meeting regarding the company's financial status for this quarter, oh and of course, the amusement park we operate here has officially requested your presence to reopen their doors to the public today."

Regal sighed, _Another boring day in the life of the Lezareno Company President then _ he thought, half closing his eyes. "Very well, I shall prepare for the meeting, if you will excuse me" he turned away from the mirror to face George.

"As you wish Sir!" George politely turned and walked out the door.

All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door. "I thought I said I needed to prepare George." he said irritably.

"Hey Regal can we come in?" the chirpy voice asked.

"Lloyd?" Regal asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's me and Sheena here, we came to stop by, uhm can we come in?" he asked loudly so as to be heard through the solid oak door.

"Of course, come in my friends" Regal declared with the first genuine smile on his face in the last couple of weeks.

"So what's shaking here in Altamira?" Sheena asked cheerily

"Not alot, to be honest I've been rather bored" Regal sighed.

"Seems your instinct wasnt right after all" Sheena nudged Lloyd.

"Hey give it time" Lloyd jokingly retorted. "Hey uh Regal, how's Presea been lately, last we heard she was helping you rebuild Palmacosta."

"Sadly, Presea is no longer in my residence with me, she moved into her own house in the small forest that is outside Altamira, she said she needed time to figure herself out, so I havent bothered her." A flash of sadness graced Regal's features before he quickly covered it up. "Say Lloyd, we are opening the amusement park to the public today, maybe you could go get Presea to attend, I would go myself but I unfortunately have a meeting to attend."

"S-Sure" Lloyd stammered earning a cocked eyebrow and a slight frown from Sheena.

"If you head out the rear gate of Altamira, you should see the forest, just head straight on, you should be able to walk there in ten minutes no problem." Regal informed him.

"Thanks Regal, I shouldn't be too long" Lloyd replied.

"Just you" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, besides I can uh run quicker than you" Lloyd reasoned.

"Hmmm" Sheena pouted.

"Dont worry, besides, one of us needs to go get some food for us all to have lunch and Regal asked me to go get Presea so I wont be long okay?" Lloyd replied hoping it sounded more honest than he felt.

"Okay, Sorry I got a little moody, want me to whip up some curry for you guys getting back?" Sheena winked.

_Phew i'm okay it seems _ Lloyd thought, "That would be awesome!" he replied, "I wont be long."

Lloyd walked out the door and got to the gate to Altamira, blocking out the sun with his hand he could make out the small house through a small clearing in the trees. "Okay, Here I go!" he said out loud to no one in particular.

Sheena stood on the Sky Terrace of the Headquarters building watching Lloyd, quickly she summoned the Sylph, soon all three of the summon spirits were before her.

"What is it you request of us pact-maker?" Sephie inquired

"Follow Lloyd and tell me if anything happens, but dont let him know you are there." she replied with her eyes closed in a frown.

"It shall be as you wish." With that Sephie flown off, both Yutis and Fairess disappeared probably returning to their seals or wherever they go when they arent needed.

_Im sorry Lloyd, I dont mean to doubt you, I just dont want to lose you and you seem so distracted when Presea has been mentioned lately, I just have to be sure, please understand. _

With that Sheena walked out of the Headquarters to begin preparations for lunch. _See you soon Lloyd, I just hope my bad feeling doesnt come true._

Chapter 2 done, what do you think eh? Sheena is a bit jealous it seems, but does she have a right to be. Why is Regal so sad that Presea is gone to live on her own. Drop some reviews, I would love to hear what you all think.


	3. A Meeting Of Lost Souls

**Disclaimer: I have not and (probably) never will own Tales of Symphonia or it's related characters.**

Well here is the next installment which has the meeting of the two protagonists of this story, Not before time I would imagine some of you are saying. This is quite fun for me to write just now so I hope it is making other people happy to read as it is for me.

Without further ado...here is Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Meeting of Lost Souls**

Presea found herself out in her front garden once more, which happened to be the entire Altamira Forest, seeing as how she was it's only resident.

Since the world had been reunited, the gods had seen fit to bestow another clump of sacred wood trees in this very forest, knowing the wood from these holy trees fetches a pretty penny, especially with the Dwarven community, the young girl set about preparing to make a swing at it when she heard the snapping of a twig nearby.

"Who's there?" She inquired out loud to catch anyone's attention who may be around her.

"Hey Presea, long time no see" came a carefree voice from behind her, she smiled inwardly as her dreams had finally been answered.

"Lloyd...It's nice to see you again" she commented with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, her back still turned to him as she swung her axe at the tree, making a considerable impact.

"Well uh technically you havent seen me yet" Lloyd wisecracked bashfully, hoping this would distract her from her current task at hand and actually allow him to look at her after all this time.

Presea swung her axe again, this time leaving the weapon lodged deep in the tree. Turning to face the young swordsman she put on her biggest smile yet, even if it was only to hide the light blush she felt adorning her cheeks.

_By Martel, she looks prettier now than she did before...maybe these dreams...hmmm _ Lloyd thought as he gazed into Presea's eyes.

"Lloyd are you okay?" Presea asked, dropping the smile and showing a real face of concern _Lloyd seemed so happy a second ago, what's wrong with him? _ Presea asked herself knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer.

"Huh?" Lloyd was shaken from his reverie, "oh it's nothing, just admiring the house you have built for yourself, I dont even think Dad could have made something much better." he tried to cover up his nervousness.

"Thank you, it took a long time for me, but I think it was worth it, What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked with a genuine interest.

"Oh uhm..." Lloyd started to stammer before Presea saved him.

"Hey I was just gathering some sacred wood to sell in Altamira this week, would you like to assist me?"

Lloyd felt himself go a little weak before affirming this as a chance to show he had indeed became more mature since Kratos left for Derris Kharlan. "Sure!" he enthusiastically exclaimed before picking up the Bahamut's Tear and almost stumbling under the sheer weight of it. "Wow! How the heck can you wield a weapon like this, I can barely lift it."

Presea let out a giggle watching Lloyd struggle to lift her old axe, as she yanked her Gaia Cleaver out of the tree, "It's easy, just shift your weight under the axe as you swing, watch!" she grunted as she swung the blade one more time at the Sacred Wood and effectively knocked it over. _That should impress him _ she smiled, now you try with that tree over there.

"Uhm okay I guess" Lloyd groaned as he dragged the heavy weapon behind him, with a grunt he lifted the weapon to hip height and swung at the tree, closing his eyes as he did so.

Presea had to smile as the axe chipped a tiny piece of the tree away and the axe pinged out of Lloyd's hands.

"Okay what's your secret?" Lloyd asked half joking, half serious as he gripped his hands as they continued to vibrate from the impact.

"I told you" she laughed a little "put all your weight under the axe as you swing and you will get some progress".

"Okay! here goes nothing" Lloyd pumped his fist in the air to show a sign of confidence as he hoisted the heavy axe to the appropriate height once more, he swung more confidently feeling the wieght shift under his feet, he let out a scream before the axe plunged into the wood effectively knocking it down in one swing and into Presea's stone wall once more.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed in a highly squeaky voice as she watched the two hours it had taken her to repair it the day before slip away. "Lloyd, I think that's enough training with the axe for you" she sighed.

Lloyd was dumbstruck, one for being strong enough to pretty much annihalate a tree in a single axe swing and two for somehow turning something so positive with Presea into something he felt she would hate him for. "I'm so sorry Presea, let me help you repair that." he offered.

For the next half an hour the pair spent valuable time placing the stones back on the wall so as not to fall over, Lloyd couldnt help but keep apologising which Presea thought was pretty cute of him to do but she couldnt hide the irritation at having to do the repairs again.

The last brick was finally laid as both of them placed it down, Presea felt something warm lightly brush the back of her hand as she laid the stone down. She glimpsed down and saw Lloyd's hand holding hers as well as supporting the weight of the stone, she blushed fiercely and looked away, allowing Lloyd to place the stone in the gap himself.

"Phew finally!" Lloyd cheerfully said as he brushed the thin layer of sweat which had began to glisten on his forehead, looking back at Presea, he noticed the blushing and wondered what was wrong. _Must be a girl thing, Sheena does that all the time too_ he confirmed to himself it being something all women do.

Presea fought the blush and regained her compusure, "Finally indeed, remind me never to let you near my axes again" she said seriously.

"Okay, im more of a sword person anyway" Lloyd shrugged...before looking like he had seen a ghost. "Oh no!" he suddenly shrieked catching Presea's attention, "I was only supposed to be picking you up to head back to Altamira, Oh man, Sheena's gonna kill me!" he suddenly looked very fearful.

"Oh okay" Presea's face fell at the mention of Sheena's name _Guess he must be with her_ she sighed before simply nodding to Lloyd and saying "Let us depart then".

"I am in so much trouble" Lloyd grabbed Presea's hand and ran back down the mountain road completely unaware of the blush that Presea had plastered on her face and the fact that they hadn't been alone for their fun in the woods.

Sheena had been sitting staring absently at the pot of curry for a long time now, she was almost certain that it was past its prime by now if not completely ruined. She would be sure to give Lloyd a piece of her mind when he finally decided to show up.

The outdoors just off the beach of Altamira had provided ample sunshine and a cool breeze made sure it wasnt too warm for her as she sat in the afternoon sun. The amusement park had already been reopened even though Lloyd had said he would be there for it and the beach goers had mostly abandoned their towels to see the new attractions.

Sheena had to laugh though, she had been approached by all kinds of men wondering why such a "pretty little thing" like her was doing on her own and if she was looking for a date. She shunned them all of course and began to feel like Zelos was with her again, she shuddered at the thought of the leering playboy chosen.

Looking up in a daze towards the entrance that Lloyd had left through earlier he saw Lloyd sprinting down the road...holding Presea's hand, she felt as though a blood vessel on her head was going to pop. She looked down at the now ruined curry and kicked the bowl over, spilling it's contents over the nearby path. Not looking to see if she had been spotted, she threw a smoke bomb at the ground and vanished. _Fine if this is what you want Lloyd, I wont stop you._

Chapter 3 is done and finally Lloyd and Presea have been reunited after two long years, but what has become of Sheena and what will she find out from Sephie, that question may or may not be answered in Chapter 4, You will have to stay tuned to find out.

Been fun, hope you have enjoyed it so far, drop me a review, I feed off reviews so dont make me starve lol.


	4. Something Feels Awry

Well I'm back for the next instalment of this fic, Thank you all so much for the reviews so far, makes it all worth while, so in the mean time enjoy the next Chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews so far, It really means alot to me to know that my work is entertaining somebody, even if the cadre of people is still small.

I hope I've addressed the problem you have consistently nagged me for Ark Navy . If not let me know and i'll sort it for later chapters.

Anyway onto the story...

**Disclaimer: Last time I'm saying it because I'm sure you know I don't own it by now, and also there isn't really very many funny things to say regarding it.**

**Chapter 4: Something Feels Awry**

Presea and Lloyd surveyed the Altamira coastline and saw no sign of their former comrade, inside Lloyd knew she must be annoyed though considering he had spent nearly two straight years with her fiery temper. He remembered a couple of mercenaries who made comments about her figure back near Luin a year or so ago…poor guys never stood a chance, times like that really made Lloyd wonder why Zelos had been so persistent in chasing the violent banshee throughout their journey to reunite the worlds all that time ago. He looked down and noticed he was still holding onto Presea's hand and dropped it albeit a little too suddenly as she shot him what looked to be a disappointed look.

Quickly hiding her emotions, Presea spoke up "Where do you suppose Sheena went?" she asked almost monotonously.

Lloyd continued to look around the wide beachfront before replying, "I have no idea, she can't be far though, maybe she booked a room in the inn and is waiting there." He said with a mixture of feigned enthusiasm and concern.

"Well maybe we should start there?" Presea stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Lloyd merely replied before starting to walk briskly in the direction of the Altamira Hotel.

The hotel was as big as ever and Lloyd could have sworn an extra floor or two had been added in the last couple of years as it towered over almost every building in the city. Presea and himself walked through the sliding glass doors and approached the young girl that was waiting behind the counter with a pleasant grin. "May I help you?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me" Lloyd began, "A friend of mine was currently visiting Altamira with me, I was wondering if she had booked a room here already."

"Well I can certainly check for you." The receptionist politely replied throwing a wink and a smile Lloyd's way as she started to sift through the guestbook.

Presea felt a small surge of jealousy at the receptionist's demeanour as she envied her ability to be so open about her intentions.

"Do you have a name for this friend of yours?" she asked.

"Oh uh, yeah her name's Sheena, Sheena Fujibayashi, you can't miss it." Lloyd smiled scratching the back of his head nervously.

The receptionist continued to sift through the guestbook. "No, I'm sorry honey, it seems that she hasn't booked in here today, would you like to book a room for this evening then, it costs five hundred gald?"

"No thanks, we have to find our friend, thanks for your help though," Lloyd politely declined.

"Oh that's too bad, oh well come again," the receptionist said sadly before another customer walked through the glass doors. "Hi can I help you?" she asked the newcomer.

Presea felt a little bit of relief yet also felt a bit sorry for the girl, having to act so alluring and nice all the time to complete strangers, just for the custom, least she was probably being false about the flirting with Lloyd, however knowing Lloyd he probably didn't even notice to begin with which she had to assume was one of the charming things about him to her.

"Well now what do we do?" Presea found herself asking.

"I guess we continue hunting round the shorefront, someone has to have seen her." Lloyd sighed.

The pair of former heroes left the hotel entrance and continued walking down the beachfront. Lloyd started thinking to himself again, _under different circumstances, this could almost be considered a date…wait, what am I thinking, we've got to find Sheena, the "date" can wait. _He scolded himself mentally.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" the young taciturn girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Sheena, it's not her style to do this," Lloyd replied anxiously.

Presea scanned around where they had walked too and noticed a faint yet familiar smell in the air, smells almost like… "Lloyd can you smell that?" she sniffed again.

Lloyd thought Presea had finally lost it, "Smell what? …wait…" he sniffed deeply and noticed what his companion must have. "That's Sheena's curry, I'd recognise that anywhere, I think it's coming from this way," Lloyd pointed.

The pair of them ran once more around a corner and towards a set of beach picnic tables, lo and behold they saw a fairly large bowl of curry spilled across the path mingled in with the fine golden sands of Altamira.

"That's some nose Presea," Lloyd smiled before contemplating what all this meant.

Presea grinned broadly until she saw the sudden change in Lloyd's expression.

"Something must have happened to her, we've gotta find her," Lloyd clenched his fists in anger, "If someone hurt her I'll kill them."

Presea shared his feelings for Sheena in the regard that as a friend she should be concerned for her safety, inside she hoped that she was okay somewhere.

Lloyd caught a small spark of inspiration from seeing the Lezareno company headquarters building in the distance, "Maybe we should ask Regal for help, he has a huge company all over the world, someone is bound to be able to find her."

Presea after hearing the mention of Regal's name felt her mood plummet to the floor, "I would prefer not to see him."

A swift change in Lloyd's features became apparent as he noticed what seemed to be some notion of mental torment going on in his friend's eyes, "Are you okay Presea?"

"Yes im fine," she replied, "I just would prefer if we could find her on our own."

Lloyd had to use his head above his heart for once as he crossed his arms, "Sorry Presea but If something has happened to Sheena, I feel it would be best if we could get Regal's support even if it's just to get some help in other towns or whatever."

Presea sighed knowing that she couldn't really fault his logic, "Very well I shall accompany you," she said with very little tone.

* * *

Sheena found herself walking alone for what must have been the first time in about three years, she cringed mentally at the thought of what she had just done to herself, "Why did I have to run out on him, it could have been perfectly innocent," she berated herself.

Her mind wandered as she set down to set up camp alone, "Why Presea? I always thought that little Genis was going to try to be with her, I never in a million years thought that Lloyd and her could have had anything other than a friendship," she sighed.

Her mind drifted into a doze under the emerging stars, she had managed to get within five or six miles of Meltokio in the last day which had been pretty good going but boy was she suffering for it now, _So tired, maybe I'll just rest my eyes for now_ she mused before she began to dream.

Her mind drifted back to the journey, where she saw Lloyd asking that idiot Chosen for dating tips, she always presumed it had been for her and at the time she was probably right.

"You gotta compliment them on just about every little thing," she overheard Zelos saying.

"What, even stuff like how they eat?" Lloyd asked scratching his head in confusion.

Zelos frowned, "No you idiot, things like how nice their body is, how their hair looks and how their eyes accentuate how pretty their face is." Zelos said with the all too familiar love hearts in his eyes.

"But doesn't that get you hurt more often that not?" Lloyd scowled.

"Well maybe for some demonic banshee like Sheena but I'm sure almost any of the other women on this planet would love to hear you compliment them like that, Sheena is just in denial."

"Denial, I think I got it," he stuttered with a little bit of feigned confidence.

It was at this point in the journey that Sheena had walked in and saw Lloyd try to stammer his way out of being caught talking to Zelos about women but this dream turned into a nightmare as she watched paralysed as Presea walked up to the pair of them and asked what they had been talking about.

She wanted to scream but couldn't as she was forced to listen in to the remainder of the dream as it all played out.

"Hey…Uh…Presea, your uhm…" Lloyd stammered ferociously while Zelos held his hair in one hand and pointed to it with the other, "Your hair looks really nice today," Lloyd finished convincingly.

Presea cocked her head in a really cute way "Um…thanks," she moved a hand to her hair subconsciously and swept some of her bangs behind her ears.

Lloyd continued on with a new confidence, "Your eyes really make your face look really pretty you know that," Lloyd blushed fiercely as he got to the word 'pretty'.

Presea began to blush and smiled widely at Lloyd before hugging him, "Thank you Lloyd that means so much to me to hear you say that."

"Presea…" Lloyd began.

"Yes Lloyd?" she pulled away from his chest to look into his eyes.

"I love you Presea" he was a shade of beetroot now but it looked to be lifting as he finally got a huge weight off of his shoulders.

Sheena tossed and turned in her sleep as she frantically tried to escape this nightmare but like she had matchsticks in her eyes she couldn't look away or even close her eyes as the pair in front of her gradually drifted closer until they were kissing in front of her.

"Agh!" Sheena screamed as she woke in a cold sweat, _what's wrong with me, why am I so sure this will happen to me, _she thought hoping that Martel could hear and answer her prayers.

"Maybe I ought to get some help myself" Sheena said to no one in particular.

Seeing the morning sun rise and with a new goal in hand, Sheena packed up camp and headed for Meltokio and hopefully the one man who could finally get her life back to the way it ought to be. _Im swallowing my pride for you Lloyd, you just better be grateful_.

* * *

Well Chapter 4 is done and hopefully a couple of plot cliff-hangers to get you all guessing, Hope you all enjoyed it as the plot is finally beginning to thicken a little bit which is something I felt was sorely needed.

Anyway until next time peace out.


	5. Awkward Silences

Here we go again, this is now my most regularly updated fic to date since i began writing, this is also the piece of work which has the most reviews so far, Isn't that sad? Anyway thank you so much for helping feed my desire to write for you all.

As i have said before criticism is welcome as long as it constructive, because don't worry, I assure you I can flame with the best of them, but I would imagine it wont come to that because after all so far I love you all ;

Here comes Chapter 5 then guys, I hope you enjoy yourselves.

**Chapter 5: Uncomfortable Silences**

Lloyd and Presea had made their way to the Lezareno company headquarters in very little time, this would have been an accomplishment if the building hadn't been the largest in the resort and therefore the easiest to find, one way or the other it was a small victory for Lloyd to find it quickly even after all the expansion projects in Altamira. The most obvious thing he had noticed was just how quiet Presea had gotten since he had convinced her that finding Sheena would require more than just the pair of them, he couldn't help but imagine if something bad had happened between her and Regal.

"Presea, how you holding up?" Lloyd asked with a fake cheeriness that Colette had managed to master before him.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Presea replied with a blank expression on her face.

"Well, you've been quieter than Kratos for the last fifteen minutes, is it bad for me to care?" Lloyd reasoned.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, please let's just get this over with." Presea replied irritably.

Lloyd felt it best for the sake of Presea's friendship not to pry any further, if she could console in him, she would when she was good and ready, he allowed himself to wait until such a time.

The elevator in the headquarters stopped in their floor with an audible ping, the pair watched as the doors slid open with minimum noise and a couple of employees stepped out carrying on some sort of business conversation, Lloyd was never one for eavesdropping and he didn't think he could understand if he was so he stepped into the lift and politely motioned for Presea to follow him. The young Taciturn girl stepped in and watched Lloyd push the button for the second to top floor, marked "President's Office", with a shudder the elevator began it's short ascent to the required floor.

Presea shifted uncomfortably, she was unsure how she would react to being around Regal again after the unpleasantness that happened between them a year ago. Before she had time to think about things any further, the elevator had stopped on the appropriate floor and let the pair out into a small corridor, in front of them was a large set of double doors with a wooden plaque which read "President Regal Bryant". There truly was no turning back from this now, she gulped and closed her eyes as Lloyd knocked on the door three times.

"Enter," the deep voice of the President called as Lloyd opened the doors and stepped inside holding the door open for Presea.

Regal stood up allowing guilt to flash on his features as he looked upon Presea and saw that she couldn't or wouldn't hold his gaze. Lloyd noticed this and attempted to alleviate the tension. "Regal, we have come asking for a favour,".

"Name it," Regal said quickly admonishing his guilty look for the usual business expression, he placed both of his hands upon his large oak table and swept the document he was looking over to the side of his table, giving Lloyd his full attention.

"Well, you know how I arrived with Sheena this morning right?" Lloyd asked waiting for Regal to acknowledge his question.

Regal nodded clasping his hands.

"When I came back with Presea this afternoon, she was gone, there wasn't a trace of her anywhere, all we found was a pot of her curry toppled over on the shorefront." Lloyd continued.

"I see, do you think she may have been attacked by someone?" Regal inquired.

"There is a possibility, I really don't know, I cant imagine anyone wanting to hurt her or kidnap her for any reason," Lloyd trailed off.

"Maybe you have made enemies on your journey that you do not yet realise." Regal suggested.

"Possibly but I wouldn't even know where to start for clues," Lloyd hung his head, feeling inadequate as he couldn't even look out for his best friend.

"Do not worry," Presea spoke up looking straight at him, in an attempt to get him to raise his head once more, "Sheena is ...lucky to have you...you will find her, that I know,".

Lloyd looked up feeling a mild sense of adoration for his young companion, "Thanks Presea, that's what I needed to hear," Lloyd smiled before turning his attention back to Regal who had been smiling himself at Presea's words.

Lloyd caught the President's gaze, "What we need is for you to send some emissaries out or whatever it is you send to look for people to find out where Sheena is and if she has been taken what sort of demands would a kidnapper ask for," the Eternal swordsman reasoned out.

Regal nodded "I shall despatch some agents to the nearby towns and find out if anyone has seen her, as one of the heroes who reunited the worlds, I'd imagine she wouldn't be too hard to pick out from a crowd," he stood as he finished his sentence.

"Thanks Regal, we'll stay in Altamira tonight and do our own searching from tomorrow, if you find any idea of her whereabouts let me know right away," Lloyd concluded.

"As you wish my friend," Regal smiled at Lloyd before turning his eyes to Presea who was still very uncomfortable to say the least, "and Presea, I'm sorry, I hope you will forgive me for my mistake one day." Regal finished before sitting back down at his desk.

Presea looked at the floor, the anger still ever present in her eyes "I'll try but I can not promise anything, I hope you understand."

Regal merely nodded sadly at Presea as he watched the pair walk out of the office closing the door behind them, he closed his eyes and prayed one thought to Martel, _Please make her happy Lloyd, she deserves that._

* * *

Meanwhile

Genis Sage was walking through the bustling streets of Meltokio, hunting for ingredients as always, he found himself getting swamped regularly at the largest food market in the reunited world. Sometimes he regretted being the only sibling of his family with the ability to cook, always meant Raine never had to do the shopping seeing as how she couldn't even cook toast without it resembling something more like charcoal than an edible snack. Genis remembered how she had somehow managed to botch making a sandwich last week; an uncooked potato in a potato salad sandwich was quite possibly the most unpleasant experience he had had in his short life.

He stared at the food stand wondering what sort of vegetables to put into his stew for this evening's dinner, he picked up an onion and felt for softness, when he was convinced there was none he put it in the basket along with his radishes and other various veggies. _Just a bit of pork to go _he reminded himself.

He looked over towards the meat stand and saw a huge crowd between himself and it, he groaned loudly cursing his still short stature before attempting to shuffle through the mass of people. He didn't make it halfway across before he felt something or someone tugging on his shoulder. Turning around preparing to unleash both barrels on some rude citizen, he was surprised to see Sheena looking at him with an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey Sheena," Genis said happily.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing here?" Sheena asked jovially.

"The usual, getting ingredients to cook for Raine's dinner tonight, really do wish she would learn to cook for herself one of these days but I guess pigs will fly before then," Genis responded dryly before trying to shuffle his way out of the crowd with Sheena in tow.

"Well you picked the wrong day for that, market day is always insane here," Sheena laughed.

"Hey uhm...Sheena, where's Lloyd?" he looked around excitedly expecting his best friend lurking around a corner.

Sheena's expression plummeted a mile at the mention of Lloyd's name, "He's ah, he's still in Altamira, I sort of left without telling him, let's just leave it at that?"

"Oh I get it," Genis said in his all knowing way, "You guys had a little lovers tiff," he chuckled but suddenly stopped when he saw Sheena stare a burning hole through him. "Okay uh...sorry," he finished with sympathy.

Genis picked out a piece of pork out and handed the vendor one hundred and twenty gald for it. "Hey you want to come back for dinner, I'm kinda staying with Zelos for a little while?"

Sheena perked up, the chance to see another friend, even if it was that idiot chosen, he was always good for one thing at least and that was to cheer her up when she felt as down as this. "Sure why not?" she replied with a bit more of a normal tone.

"Cool!" Genis exclaimed, "Come on, come on," he finished before running excitedly up the stairs towards the noble's quarter.

"I hope this is all worth it," Sheena muttered to herself before shouting "I'm coming," to Genis.

* * *

Mmm plot development feels so good heh. 

Anyway that's another chappie up, hope you liked reading it. Thought I'd give a little bit of a clue as to the Presea - Regal incident, cookie to anyone who can guess what happened when they drop me a review.

Thanks in advance guys, I write for you.


	6. Burying The Hatchet!

**Replies to Reviewers: **

**Yink: **Thank you very much, I like to be a little bit different with the whole Preloyd thing, personally im a Sheloyd guy myself but it feels good to cut loose for once.

**Tom: **Thanks, the in-jokes are there because I expect the people that read this to have an idea if what I'm talking about.

**Ark-Navy: **Just goes to show that if you gripe enough people will listen, seriously though, I realised what you were talking about regarding the punctuation in my first few chapters, I shall strive to fix these problems when I have the time (Basically when I'm not updating heh)

**Keikun: **Thanks, as one of my first reviewers and a regular one at that, your opinion matters.

Thanks for all your support guys, already back with another instalment of this fic, see it's you guys motivating me to write...shame on you heh!

Here we go then, on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Burying The Hatchet!**

Sheena found herself at the door of perhaps the most despicable man in the entirety of Aselia, at least in her eyes anyway. Genis had already opened the door and beckoned her to follow him through. She sighed in spite of herself as she walked into the spacious living area which was coloured a lush red with luxurious velvet purple sofas. On the wall still hung a picture of a beautiful red haired woman, Zelos' mother, quite possibly the only thing that had remained the same. Upon further inspection she found various artifacts from all around the globe spread all over the room, some were on pillar like tables and others were just strewn around randomly in locations unbecoming of them.

"Guys, dinner will be ready in the next twenty or so minutes!" Genis yelled from the kitchen so that the other occupants of the house could hear him.

"Okay brat!" came a voice from upstairs before a louder "Ow!" came from the same voice.

Sheena walked up the stairs and waited for Zelos to bring his butt out of his room and was surprised to see...Raine? Her mouth was agape at this unforeseen development though she should have guessed what with Genis staying here as well.

"Sheena!" Raine happily hugged her old friend, pulling her back but keeping her hands on her shoulders, "how have you been?" she continued to smile.

"Not too bad I guess," Sheena said with a fake smile, truth be told she had never felt so insecure in all of her twenty years but damned if she would ruin this reunion. "More to the point though, what are you doing here?" Sheena cocked an eyebrow at Raine as he watched her hide a slight blush.

"I believe I can answer that question," came a sly voice.

Sheena looked behind Raine and saw Zelos coming out of his room with his same old attire on, "But I think it can wait to be discussed over dinner my voluptuous hunny," he finished.

Raine glared at the ex-chosen before nodding in agreement, "I guess it can wait until Genis is finished with preparing dinner, now if you'll excuse me, I need the bathroom," she slipped out of the ninja's grasp and walked into the other room upstairs.

This left Zelos and Sheena alone in the hallway together for what had been the first time in about twenty or so months, to say there was an awkward silence was a bit of an understatement as neither said a word until Raine re-emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later.

"Well now we are all here lets head downstairs, whatever Genis is cooking smells pretty damned good," Zelos cheered.

"Sounds good to me," Sheena nodded before turning to walk back downstairs with Raine and Zelos in tow.

The trio sat down at the table which had already been set by Sebastian earlier on in the day before Zelos sent him home for the day, "Hey br..I er mean Genis, when's dinner ready, I'm starving?" He complained.

"It's ready now, just give me a second jeez!" Genis exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Well can you guys answer my question now?" Sheena asked obviously a little curious.

"Well It was a couple of months ago when Genis and I arrived in Meltokio to spread the word about half-elf discrimination, what with this place being the hardest to convince, we had decided to save it til last." Raine began.

Sheena listened attentively as Raine recited her story as if giving a lecture, what surprised her more was Zelos not butting in to add his two cents.

"So we gave our speech here in front of the imperial kingdom, when Zelos turns up from the audience and decides to add in his own experience to the talk." Raine continued before being interrupted by Zelos.

"Yeah, my ultra cool glamorous beauty here was struggling to convince the people that half-elves were people like the rest of them so i took matters into my own hands." Zelos stopped intentionally allowing a silence to pass between them.

"So," Sheena fidgeted uncomfortably "What happened next?"

"Well, Zelos decided that actions proved to be louder than words could ever be, he grabbed me in front of all of this people and kissed me right there and then, sure I fought at first but it was the cheers that I heard during it that made me rethink everything." Raine paused allowing it to sink in to Sheena.

Sheena merely sat in stunned silence, sure she had always known Zelos to be the open type but she never even suspected he felt anything beyond lust for Raine.

"Because Zelos who is still regarded as the chosen by most of the people here kissed me, a lowly half-elf, it made the people reconsider their prejudices and the whole thing was accepted here with open arms...Genis and I haven't felt as accepted as this since we first arrived at Iselia." Raine finished throwing a genuine smile at Zelos who had threaded an arm around her waist when she was speaking.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Sheena asked.

"Tell me about it, I just cant talk sense into Raine at all," Genis laughed as he brought a couple of bowls of stew through from the kitchen and sat them on the table in front of them.

"I see," Sheena said with a mixture of happiness and disappointment.

"It's as close to a family as I've ever had, so even if it Zelos that has to play the missing part, I'll take what I can get," Genis chuckled.

Sheena sighed quietly, "I wish things were going as well for me as they are for you guys," she lamented.

Zelos and Raine both changed their attentions from each other to the depressed looking Sheena, "Whatever's the matter?" Raine asked.

"It's Lloyd, he just cant seem to understand that I have feelings for him in that way, I have been around him for eighteen months collecting the exspheres of the world and it's only gotten harder to deal with." she sighed.

"Lloyd is Lloyd, he will always be oblivious to matters of the heart." Raine smiled before continuing "Don't worry dear, I'm sure he will come to terms with how he feels eventually."

Sheena started shaking her head, "No he won't, he's been acting weird for the last little while, he seems to be obsessing over Presea at the moment and I don't know what to do." she wiped away the beginnings of a tear from her eye.

Genis choked on a lump of stew he was eating, "WHAT?" Lloyd is with Presea, he shook a fist angrily causing Raine to smack him on the head to calm him down.

"Well that's a surprise, are they together?" Raine asked.

"I never expected Lloyd to go for the little quiet one," Zelos said quietly to himself.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since I saw Lloyd holding her hand as they walked onto Altamira yesterday," Sheena digressed.

Genis shook with rage but kept his emotions bottled up inside, _how could you Lloyd? You knew I loved Presea yet you went for her anyway, what sort of best friend are you?_

Sheena let her gaze look over Raine and Zelos once more, "I have Sephie of the Sylph watching over them now, I should know for sure soon. In the meantime though, Zelos I need your help."

Zelos' eyes widened, "Whatever do you need my help for?" he asked.

"I need help to make Lloyd notice me, I've sacrificed everything for him and I cant let him slip away now, I wont," she said with new determination.

"Very well my hunny, I'll give you guy lessons first thing tomorrow, you can stay tonight if you like," Zelos offered.

"Thanks, I will," Sheena replied.

* * *

Presea had been feeling a bit more like herself since she heard Regal apologise to her, however she noticed that the sun was beginning to go down and she had left her axes out in Lloyd's rush to get to Altamira. "Lloyd I must head home, I cannot allow my weapons to be stolen by bandits or thieves." 

"I can come with you if you like," Lloyd offered.

"I would like that," Presea admitted.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lloyd said happily.

The pair ran off to Presea's house on the outskirts of Altamira though not quite at the sprinter's pace that it had been before.

Presea's house was still as quaint and beautiful as Lloyd remembered it from earlier that day, "See? Your axes are fine," Lloyd grinned.

Presea rolled her eyes, "I couldn't take the chance Lloyd, I'm pretty much useless without these."

Lloyd saw an opportunity and took it for once, "I wouldn't quite say that, you aren't useless to me regardless of whether you have an axe bigger than you or not."

Presea felt the temperature rise in her cheeks as she let Lloyd's compliment sink in, "Thanks Lloyd, I'm happy you are with me once more," she added.

Lloyd looked up and saw stars starting to emerge in the evening sky, "Truly is a beautiful night isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," she replied as she sat down on the bench outside her house and gazed at them with starlit eyes.

Lloyd walked over and sat next to her and leaned back looking at the same stars. Both of them sat in silence, more than content with each others company, suddenly a shooting star graced the night sky.

"Hey, a shooting star, if you make a wish on it, it'll come true but you cant tell anyone or it wont, that's what I always remember my Dad telling me when I was growing up in Iselia." Lloyd said.

Presea stared in silence before she made her own wish.

_I wish to be with you forever Lloyd.

* * *

_

Aw Isn't that cute, I think it was overdue for a nice Preloyd scene, I hope you liked it as it will undoubtedly get better from here. Drop me a review and let me know what you think.

Don't make me go hungry now heh.


	7. Lessons In Love

Back again, I see I have picked up some new reviewers in the last couple of chapters and that's just awesome, I love all you guys and you are all the prime reason for me updating so regularly.

_This is an early update for all my loving fans (if there are any) and also owing to the fact that I have been able to write Chapter 8 a day earlier than I thought I would. I hope you all dont mind._

**Replies to Reviewers: **

**Miori: **Well I cant exactly tell you how this will all turn out, Im not going to tell you if Lloyd will wind up with Sheena or Presea, that would sort of give things away if I did, to find out that answer you will just have to keep reading like the rest of them as i update. All I can promise is it will be worth the wait considering I think I'm only like a third of the wayt done with this story. Oh and happy belated birthday by the way.

**Ark Navy: **I know, I kind of held off having any really tender moments between the pair of them for now, I hope it warmed your heart though.

Onto the next Chapter then everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 7: "Lessons" in Love**

Sheena awoke in the guest room of Zelos' mansion just as the sun broke through the window signifying the start of the new day. Hopefully Zelos would come through for her today seeing as how he said he would the day before.

The development of Zelos seeing Raine had certainly been a shock to her but it hadnt been as positive as she would liked to have thought, it only saw fit to make her believe that anyone could get lucky in love except for her.

She continued to hug her pillow whilst lying on her side staring out the window at the rising sun contemplating what she would do if the worst should happen when Sebastian knocked on the door and gave a wake up call for her. "Young miss, it is time to wake up," she heard his polite voice through the door.

"Coming," she mumbled before kicking off the thick blue duvet and finding her usual attire.

Zelos had fallen asleep on the couch again so as to give Raine and Genis his room; he felt it only polite when they were staying here, regardless of their relationship state at the moment. He was shaken from his reverie by a messy haired Sheena stumbling down his stairs.

"Wow! What happened, did a bear attack you in your sleep?" Zelos couldn't resist asking.

"Shut up Zelos, not in the mood," Sheena snapped.

"Still not a morning person then hunny?" the former chosen jested playfully.

"Whatever gave you that impression!" she sighed putting a hand on her forehead before allowing it to sweep some of her messy hair back into place.

Zelos sat in silence for a minute as his former obsession sorted her hair out in front of the massive mirror in the living room, when he was satisfied she was ready and wouldn't throw some random object at him, he spoke again. "So you ready to be taught by the master of love?"

Sheena couldn't help but glare daggers at him, inwardly she kept telling herself she was doing this for Lloyd, she nodded once but didn't cool her glare.

"Okay then," Zelos sat up on the couch and tapped the seat next to him motioning Sheena to sit next to him; he waited for her to sit down before continuing. "What exactly do you want to know?" Zelos asked.

Sheena stared at the carpet of Zelos' house, "How will I get Lloyd to like me? I've tried everything and nothing works." she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well this means that you have told him how you feel right?" Zelos replied.

Sheena blushed a bit "Of course not, it's not the woman's place to do that, I have made it blindingly obvious though but nothing."

"Hmmm, well you have to remember my bud is hardly the most observant guy in all of the world, if you cant be open with him about your feelings, you might as well give him up to Presea now instead of worrying about it," he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Sheena was taken aback by what Zelos said to her, she had always been raised on the Mizuho tradition that the man must always be first to declare his intentions of a relationship/romance. "But he has to tell me he loves me or wishes to engage in a relationship first, I'm going to be the chief of Mizuho soon and I can't undermine the traditions, I would be discredited," Sheena said fiercely.

Zelos shook his head at the woman whom he himself had been trying to have a relationship with for years, "You will have to decide for yourself what is more important, your feelings for Lloyd or your duty to your village, it really is that simple, Lloyd will only know that you have feelings for him romantically if you tell him directly."

Sheena closed her eyes letting all of what Zelos say sink in, "I'll need some time to think about this, I'm going to go someplace alone, I will return when I have decided," she declared before standing up and walking out Zelos' front door.

From the top of the stairs, Raine watched Sheena leave the house with purpose, "Do you think she will be alright?" she asked Zelos as she walked down the stairs.

"I have no idea, she has to decide what she really thinks is more important, Lloyd doesn't seem to realise just how much she loves him," he sighed.

Raine nodded and walked up to Zelos allowing him to hold her in his arms, "I hope she finds happiness, she deserves that much," she said into his chest.

"So do I," Zelos added.

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes to find he had nodded off on Presea's bench, he wondered what time it was when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down at it, he noticed that Presea had fell asleep against him last night as well, he knew it probably wouldn't be good for him if he woke her up but he knew he had to get a move on and hunt for Sheena. 

"Presea..." he began.

Presea groaned a little before nuzzling into his shoulder, _great, now I really don't want to wake her up,_ Lloyd thought as he felt her hair tickle the side of his neck.

He had to try again, Sheena was depending on him, "Presea, wake up, we have to get moving," he finally finished.

Presea woke up with a blush as she realised just who she had been leaning against all night before, "S-sorry Lloyd, I must have been more tired than I thought," she covered up.

"It's okay," Lloyd replied before standing up and stretching.

Presea watched Lloyd do a stretch as the sun silhouetted his figure, she decided to stand up before she allowed any thoughts into her head, she knew as well as Lloyd did that they were beginning their search for Sheena today.

The pair walked into Presea's home and prepared a simple breakfast before lunch, both not wanting to speak of the night before but both infinitely comfortable remembering it inside their own head.

Presea broke the silence first, "Where shall we start?"

"Well before we headed this way, we were going to cross the Grand Aselian Bridge and head towards Meltokio," he replied munching on a sandwich.

"We should be able to make Meltokio by tomorrow if we decide to head in that direction." she smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully Regal has sent some men in the other directions, finding Sheena should just be a matter of time." he replied enthusiastically.

The pair finished the breakfast before heading back outside; the sun hanging in the air let them know it was still fairly early in the morning. "Shouldn't be many monsters on the plains yet!" Lloyd remarked.

Presea nodded as she held the Gaia Cleaver and the Bahamut's Tear in each of her hands unsure of which one to take with her. After two minutes of careful consideration and practice swings, she opted for the Gaia Cleaver, locking the other axe away in the house before joining Lloyd back in her front garden.

"Shall we depart?" Presea asked as she clipped the Gaia Cleaver onto her back.

Lloyd pumped a fist in the air as a sign of confidence. "Let's go!"

* * *

Sheena found herself walking around in the small forest behind Meltokio trying to gather her thoughts, wondering inside herself what truly was more important. 

_Lloyd or my duty to my village, damn why does this have to be so damned difficult? _She growled at herself.

She continued to think but was shaken from her thoughts as a green mantis assaulted her from behind a tree, she yelped as its claw ripped across her leg.

The bug threw both it's claws back and let out a shrill cry causing Sheena to cover her ears.

After recovering from the sound, she reached into her kimono and pulled out her Acalanatha cards; she levelled her eyes with the beast before taunting it, "Prepare to enter a world of hurt."

Cards flew left and right as she unleashed numerous seals upon the beast, all the creature could do was try and cover up against the relentless assault, however it was too late as Sheena unleashed a ferocious Pyre seal against it. All that could be smelt in the air was the aroma of burning mantis.

"Hah! That's what you get for messing with me!" she sneered as she placed her cards back inside their pocket.

She accidentally dropped something else out of her pocket, it was a picture. She looked at it and remembered the story behind the picture.

_Lloyd and Sheena had just cleared out all the exspheres in the area of Luin, the townspeople had declared them to be true humanitarians and had henceforth given them titles appropriately._

_The mayor of Luin had wished for Sheena and Lloyd to have their picture taken in front of the statues they had built for them as a symbol of what they had accomplished for the town. _

_Lloyd had been exceptionally nervous about having his picture immortalised in Luin's history like that...as if the statue hadn't been enough, Sheena had found it to be her duty to make him feel more comfortable or at least detached enough to not be thinking of the camera._

_The ninja had taken it upon herself to drape her arm around his shoulders as the photo was taken so as to make him less nervous, so it turns out this only made him worse as when the picture was developed his face was as red as his outfit._

Sheena continued to gaze at the picture and recalled all of the good times Lloyd and she had shared in the past; a tear began to make a course down her cheek as she continued to think of it.

"Time to head back," she said to no one and yet everyone at the same time, "I know exactly what I want now," she continued with new determination and vigour.

* * *

There we go Chapter 7 is finished, thanks for all the support so far. What does everyone think of Raine and Zelos being together? I wasn't sure how many people would go for it but I think it is a perfectly good pairing. 

There is only about three or four (havent decided yet) more chapters in this part of the story, I have had some ideas that can spurn this whole story onto a new plot twist which I can promise will not leave people waiting for more (unless I choose to with some well placed cliffhangers in the future mwahaha!), I hope you have all enjoyed the story to date so far as I have said already, I'm just getting warmed up.

I leave you all with this question: What do you think Sephie will wind up telling Sheena when she is summoned once more? What sort of damage could be done and who will truly be affected by it, just think about that as I write these next couple of chapters.

Anyway til next time.


	8. A Decision Made

Only eight chapters in and I have already reached my initial review target, thank you so much for all your support, next target is fifty, c'mon guys make me happy!

**Replies to reviewers:**

**KON: **Thanks, glad I finally seemed to have picked up some new readers.

**funkymoleperson: **Thank you very much for your insight, im happy you have been at liberty to read some of my work so far, as such your opinion matters to me though I must inform you that my work gradually does get a little bit better along the lines of punctuation and so on because the first couple of chapters were composed on rich text and therefore I did not have access to a spelling and grammar checker. However especially recently I have been able to work with Word 2003 in my workplace and therefore I feel my work stylistically has improved in many respects. Don't worry about your criticisms, I dont mind after all this is all constructive and will allow me to better myself and then everyone benefits.

Back once more, it always seems to bring out the worst in me, writing like this, just goes to show how little of a life I have, continually updating for you guys.

Anyway, time for an update.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Decision Made**

Lloyd and Presea had made good time crossing the small peninsula that had been created since the worlds were reunited, before when Tethe'alla and Sylvarant were separate, Altamira and the surrounding area had been an island totally isolated from the remainder of the world, all of that had changed since the journey two years prior. It was a dramatic view for the pair crossing the thin strip of land that connected Altamira to the mainland, scarcely two hundred metres wide, the ocean was clearly visible on both sides of the small dirt track they were currently on.

Ahead of them, they saw a carriage for the Lezarano Company being what looked to be hijacked by a pair of rogues, seeing this Lloyd sprang into action with Presea in tow.

"Just give us all the money in the carriage and you can be on your way," the first rogue sneered at the passengers.

"Please just leave us alone, we have no money to give you?" George who happened to be among the passengers cried.

"Well if that's the case we have no more use for you then," the second rogue piped up before drawing back his blade to stab George through the chest.

"Hold it right there!" A loud and booming voice declared, both rogues whipped their heads towards the sound.

"And just who the hell are you?" the rogue asked with a threatening demeanour.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine!" Lloyd declared arrogantly.

"Ha-ha! Very well then brat, my name is Ryzar and I'm about to make this the worst day of your pathetic life." Ryzar said with an edge in his voice.

"Maybe, maybe not, my name is Lloyd Irving and I demand that you leave these people alone," Lloyd narrowed his eyes and let his hands drift towards his sword hilts.

The rogue behind Ryzar looked visibly shaken after hearing the name of their opponent, "Boss?" he asked nervously.

Ryzar glanced over his shoulder at his second in command, "What is it Xandir?"

Xandir pointed a shaky finger at Lloyd and Presea, "I've heard the name before boss, he's the one who destroyed the Desians a couple of years ago!"

Ryzar looked astonished looking upon the youth he was pointing at, "A little whelp like that, haha, Xandir, you've gotten all paranoid on me lad," he sniggered before pointing his sword at Lloyd. "If you want to stop us from killing these people, you will have to beat us first," he threatened.

"Very well," Lloyd retorted simply drawing his swords slowly so as to allow a scraping noise to escape from them as they were drawn, mostly for effect, he knew the rogues were no match for himself and Presea.

"Presea, I'll take these guys alone, if I get into trouble, be ready to jump in." Lloyd said without taking his stare off of the pair in front of him.

Presea nodded but unclipped her axe allowing it to thump into the ground, "Ready," she said simply.

Ryzar and hesitantly Xandir had their weapons ready for the Eternal Swordsman's inevitable attack, the former of which being too arrogant for his own good was taunting him by telling him to "bring it!"

Suddenly Lloyd quickly dashed at his opponents causing them to put up a hasty defence, without any hesitation he took a horizontal slash knocking Xandir's blade from his hand and into a nearby tree.

Xandir yelped in terror as he found himself defenceless in front of quite possibly the fiercest swordsman on Aselia, without a second thought he ran from the fight much to the annoyance of Ryzar.

"Get back here you coward!" Ryzar screamed as he found himself in mid parry with Lloyd, swipe for swipe the two continued the back and forth action until they both relented and continued to stare each other down.

"Not bad, I give you credit, you are much stronger than I thought!" Ryzar complimented as he started to pace around Lloyd.

"Thanks, you aren't too bad yourself," Lloyd replied wiping a fresh layer of sweat from his brow.

"Okay round two!" Ryzar said before quickly moving his sword into striking distance of Lloyd, at the last second Lloyd flicked round and blocked the incoming stab with his right blade before flicking around behind the attacker and giving a grazing cut with his left blade.

Ryzar yelped in pain before falling to his knees dropping his sabre on the ground and trying to nurse the wound across his back but only wincing more as he touched it.

"Now go, I don't want to hurt you," Lloyd reasoned.

"Okay, I'll leave, just don't kill me," he pleaded.

Lloyd felt an overwhelming sense of pity for this man, clearly he was a talented swordsman and it pained him to see him reduced to robbing carriages for the money to get by.

Standing in quiet contemplation, Lloyd opted to open the door to the carriage to see if everyone had remained unharmed. All of a sudden he felt a heavy weight land on his shoulders and push him to the ground. He scrambled to get out from under…Ryzar.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

Presea flashed him a thankful glance, "He was about to attack you so I…saved you," she sighed feeling sorrow in her words.

Lloyd walked over to Presea and gave her a light hug, "Thanks, I owe you my life now, I wont forget it," he spoke the last sentence looking into her eyes.

George stepped out of the carriage and gave his thanks to the two people whom had just saved his life, "Thank you ever so much, I shall inform Master Regal of your bravery here today."

Lloyd blushed a bit, "It was nothing really," he scratched behind his head as he looked at the ground.

"Don't be so humble," George requested, "It would be fair to tell you that one of our emissaries that had been watching over the Meltokio sector of the Tethe'allan continents has spotted Miss Fujibayashi in the last few hours and she seemed to be okay."

Lloyd looked visibly relieved, Presea however remained unfazed, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that her time alone with Lloyd could be coming to a close sooner than she expected.

"Thank you so much for telling us, guess we are definitely heading to Meltokio then," Lloyd chirped enthusiastically.

Presea, merely nodded unsure of what to think and even more so what to do when they met up with Sheena again.

* * *

Sheena returned to the gate of the Imperial city shortly before dusk, feeling a new confidence in herself after finally deciding on a course of action, she needed to return to Zelos' manor and inform them of the news so that they could possibly give her some last minute advice, basically just to let them know she was okay. She wasn't sure that Zelos would worry but she thought that Raine and Genis probably would which would be unfair to them seeing as how they did nothing to warrant it. 

She had held the picture of herself and Lloyd for most of the journey back to Meltokio before a gust of wind almost forced her to lose it, after that she had opted to replace it in her pocket so as not to risk losing the only piece of Lloyd she truly had.

The manor that Zelos lived in still loomed over her as she walked up to the door and prepared to knock on it, however she was surprised when she almost knocked on Sebastian's face instead, the eager butler had opened the door in the split second that her attention had been divided.

"Good evening Miss Fujibayashi," the butler politely spoke.

"Evening Sebastian is Zelos or Raine home?" she questioned.

"Indeed so, please take a seat in the living room, I shall inform the master of your arrival," Sebastian offered beckoning Sheena inside.

The young ninja saw no reason to doubt his words and sat inside the comfortable living area while Sebastian disappeared upstairs.

Zelos and Raine stormed downstairs as soon as they heard Sheena had returned from her day to herself. "Sheena?" Zelos began, "did you decide what's more important to you?"

Sheena smiled, a warm smile that she hadn't displayed in a couple of days as she levelled her gaze with the former chosen, "yes I have," she paused for effect.

Zelos tapped his wrist, "well what have you decided already?" he asked impatiently.

"I've decided that Lloyd is truly the most important thing to me and I will do anything to make sure that I wind up with him and him alone." Sheena finished with vigour.

Raine's eyes lit up at the determination she caught in the young girl's eyes as she spoke those words, "Well I'm sure Lloyd will realise just what he has in you, if he doesn't point him in my direction," she jested.

Sheena grinned from ear to ear, happy that she at least had support from her friends, hell even Zelos seemed to be supporting her decision to be with Lloyd, she could only surmise that it was Raine's influence on him and the fact he had finally got into a stable relationship with someone to change his views on her.

Zelos winked at her "you are more than welcome to use the guestroom, but you may have to wait a little while, it's kind of occupied right now."

Sheena cocked an eyebrow at him, "why? Who's in there just now?"

Zelos laughed a little, "my little sister finally came out of the abbey today, she arrived shortly after you left so I finally have my only member of my family back in my life again," he smiled broadly.

Raine also perked up, "Oh and she happens to have taken a shine to Genis, she has been chasing after him all day."

Sheena laughed at that, she could imagine Zelos' obnoxious little brat of a sister chasing down a poor helpless, well maybe not helpless Genis all around Meltokio. _Poor kid, _she thought inwardly.

However she was in a good mood and decided not to let the fact that even Genis was discovering love from someone else bring her down, "How about I make my special curry for this evening?" Sheena offered.

Raine smiled "That would be great, would I be able to assist you in the kitchen?" Behind Raine, she could see Zelos waving his arms and mouthing 'no' with wide eyes. However when she turned to stare at him, he looked perfectly normal.

"I would be honoured if you wanted to help out," she grinned at Raine before walking off to the kitchen.

Zelos watched Raine follow with a hop in her step towards the kitchen leaving Zelos on the sofa all alone, _Great, here's to my last meal on this world_, he sighed slapping a hand on his forehead with closed eyes.

* * *

Chapter 8 finished and my first chapter that I have managed to write in it's entirety at work which is a good thing as it kills two birds with one stone. 

It gives me time to update and also stops the boredom being so regular.

Not much in the way of action this chapter but If all goes according to plan, the next one should have the moment I can imagine many of you are waiting for. I wont say it just in case I give something away that I shouldn't so I will just leave it here until next time.


	9. The Seeds Are Sown

Well here is the next instalment, im unsure of what I exactly want to do with this at the moment, im unsure of whether to split this into two stories or just to carry on with it on this one. Let me know what you would all prefer because if I choose to split this into two stories then this one only has maybe two or perhaps three chapters to go.

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Ark Navy: **I know, i'm sorry I keep updating so quick, it's just i've never felt so enthusiastic about writing a fic before, I guess it feels pretty liberating. I have already finished the entire first part and am currently on a two week break from writing now so I guess i'm just feeling eager to show everyone what I have managed to come up with so far. I have to thank you personally though as being pretty much the only person who has responded with a review to most if not all chapters I have put on here to date. gives cookie

Thanks for any support and advice you can give.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Seeds Are Sown**

After a long days walk, Lloyd and Presea finally reached the gates to the Imperial city of Meltokio, the sun was just beginning to set over the town and the magi technology lamps were beginning to self-light all over the town, to the first time viewer this was quite a sight in itself but the pair had another goal in mind and that was to find their lost friend. To say that Lloyd had been relieved when they heard Sheena appeared okay had to be the understatement of the century; he was dead set on his goal in reuniting with his companion of the last eighteen months. Presea had remained quiet for the majority of the journey, she had been thankful for saving Lloyd's life before but she couldn't help but feel she was going to lose him anyway and in a much more hurtful way than by his death. No instead she would have to watch him be happy with someone else, she truly wasn't sure if she could take that sort of rejection. After all she knew how it felt to reject someone too and she was terrified she was about to experience it first hand.

* * *

_One Year Earlier_

_The Lezarano Company had just finished their reconstruction work of Palmacosta and had been having a party there to celebrate the last brick being laid by herself and Regal. Presea had never touched any alcoholic beverages before in her life but she tried some anyway considering the occasion. _

_The night slowly drifted into a blur as the music continued to play and the drink continued to flow, she hadn't laughed as much in all her life, of this she was certain, she soon found herself dancing with many employees of the company in the middle of the town square._

_She focused trying to remember what had transpired afterwards. Oh yes now she remembered, the final dance for the evening had come on and she had opted to dance with Regal, she vividly remembered the conversation between them._

"_Thank you for everything Presea," Regal had began_

"_It was nothing, I was happy to help," she replied attempting to focus on keeping in step rather than the conversation._

"_I used to dance to this song with Alicia many years ago," Regal said sombrely, "you remind me so much of how she used to be."_

_Presea found her self going out of step as she stood on Regal's foot, "What?" She replied wide eyed._

_Before she knew what was happening, Regal had wrapped his arms around her and bent down to give her a long kiss._

_Presea felt herself slipping away in that moment before she realised horribly that she didn't want this, and it was horrible for him to force himself upon her without consent. With all of her force she pushed Regal off of her as he threw her a rejected puppy look. The rage and anger bottled up inside Presea from the aforementioned incident and of course the effects of the alcohol coursing through her system had caused the outburst that ultimately drove them apart._

"_Stay away from me! When we get back to Altamira I wish to move away to live on my own, I need time to think for myself!" She had practically screamed in his face causing the music to stop and every employee within the square to stop and give their attention._

_Without further ado, Presea ran from the town square back to the town's newly constructed inn feeling tears free themselves as she went. She couldn't bring herself to look at Regal after that for putting her in such a situation.

* * *

_

Presea shook herself from her reverie and realised that she didn't want the same thing to happen between her and Lloyd, no she wouldn't let that happen she couldn't let it.

Lloyd suddenly felt himself blushing as he realised Presea had started to hold onto his hand, he looked into her eyes but it almost looked like no one was home, he didn't mind though, in fact he felt comfortable doing so but he was more concerned for the vacant stare that Presea was displaying at the moment.

Suddenly the glimmer in Presea's eyes reappeared and she noticed that she was holding onto Lloyd's hand, she blushed profusely and tried to snatch her hand away but felt both surprise and a small sense of hope when she felt she couldn't take her hand back, Lloyd wouldn't let her.

"Come on Presea, let's go!" he said jovially before walking on pulling Presea by the hand behind him. Presea who seemed overjoyed at this development allowed herself to be pulled along and walked next to Lloyd feeling more secure than she had in a while.

"I think we should head to Zelos' house first, it would seem the most likely place to find her!" Lloyd said confidently. Presea who was content with the situation at the moment and didn't want to ruin it by speaking out of turn simply nodded at the swordsman.

The walk to Zelos' manor had been slow but comfortable, both of them blushed when a couple of kids walking with their mother said how cute they looked together, however that little (in)convenience aside, they finally made it to the door where they let their hands slip apart so that Lloyd could knock on the door.

Once again, Sebastian opened the door and smiled as he spoke "Ah Sir Bud, nice to see you again, I shall inform the master you have arrived."

"Gah! I told you my name is not bud," Lloyd slapped a hand to his forehead and realised Zelos had probably told him to continually call him that.

Presea merely cocked her head to the side, "It bothers you?"

"Not really but it would be nice if he got my name right once when I came here." Lloyd replied as Zelos came to the door.

"Hey bud, what are you doing here?" The cocky chosen inquired before acknowledging Presea's existence as well, "Hey Presea, looking sharp," he winked at the young girl.

Presea felt herself become mildly uncomfortable in Zelos' presence, maybe this is what Sheena felt when the former chosen made his advances on her during the journey.

"Is Sheena here?" Lloyd interjected.

"Yeah she is, she's in the kitchen with Raine just now, come in we're just about to have dinner!" Zelos stated.

"Raine's in the kitchen!?" Lloyd exclaimed with a sense of dread.

Zelos lead them into the living room and set about preparing the dinner table for the two new guests.

Lloyd and Presea sat down and waited for him to finish, however before that happened a set of feet were heard running down the stairs.

"Lloyd!" the voice exclaimed, Lloyd whipped his head round and saw his oldest friend, he stood up and felt some joy when his friend jumped up and hugged him, "Hey Genis, long time no see!" he replied cheerily.

"Yeah, uh hey Presea," he said a little sullenly after he stopped hugging Lloyd, "What are you doing here?" he continued with a pink hue in his cheeks.

Presea looked towards the young half elf "I was accompanying Lloyd during his search for Sheena, how are you Genis?"

"Im uh great, are you staying for dinner?" Genis asked.

"I believe that is the case," Presea replied monotonously.

All of a sudden a high voice came from upstairs, "Genis, where did you go!?" it inquired in a panic.

"Oh no," Genis groaned, "quick hide me, hide me," he looked around in panic.

All of a sudden Seles ran down the stairs and Genis dived under the table in a vain attempt to hide from her. "Where is he?" she demanded as she stormed up to the group.

Lloyd and Presea merely shrugged as Zelos stifled a laugh, Seles glared at her brother, "Zelos where is he?" she roared.

Zelos burst into giggles as he pulled up the tablecloth to reveal a praying Genis under it.

"There you are!" she squealed as she clawed his hand out from under the table and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll get you back for this Zelos!" he glared solidly at the former chosen as he burst into fits of laughter.

Lloyd stood up and walked through to the kitchen, inside he saw Sheena and Raine standing slaving over the stove, he grunted a quick "ahem!" and saw Sheena visibly stiffen.

Sheena turned round and saw the true object of her affections standing scarcely ten feet in front of her and not only was he there, he had came looking for her all the way from Altamira, maybe he did share the feelings that she did she silently hoped as she ran for Lloyd and embraced him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Lloyd turned a deep shade of beetroot, "nice to s-see you again Sheena," he stammered a little embarrassed at the whole moment.

She pulled back from him and caught his gaze, she was ready to spill her feelings for him now but she was cut off by Lloyd asking the one question that could throw her, "Where did you go? Presea and I arrived in Altamira and you were gone, all we saw was the curry you made spilt over the path.

Sheena tried to hold his cheerful stare but found she couldn't, "I'm sorry Lloyd, I just needed some time alone you know," she stumbled trying to think of a reason when she thought of the perfect excuse, "it was girl problems," she whispered.

Lloyd merely nodded before adding "makes sense I guess, its okay now we are together again."

Sheena felt her heart soar at these words until she heard someone laugh from the living room, she looked over Lloyd's shoulder and saw Presea laughing with Zelos at Seles hugging Genis causing the young half-elf to go a shade of purple from asphyxiation.

"Presea's here too?" she asked with a slightly raised tone of voice.

"Yeah, she helped me find you and she saved my life from a pair of rogues when we were on our way here." Lloyd merrily replied.

"Oh, okay I have something to do Lloyd can I speak to you later?" Sheena asked with a disappointed tone.

"Sure I guess," Lloyd replied cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Raine, I'm sure you can manage to get the curry just right on your own, all you have to do is wait until it's cooked properly and serve okay?"

"Okay, I won't let you down Sheena," Raine replied enthusiastically happy to finally get the chance to cook for the group.

Sheena walked out the side door so as not to alert the rest of the group and walked to a clearing behind Zelos' house. She finally decided now that Lloyd was around her it was time to summon the Sylph to find out all that had happened between Lloyd and Presea during their time apart.

After summoning them, Sephie floated forward waiting to be addressed by her pact maker.

"What is it you request of us pact maker?" Sephie asked.

"What has transpired between Lloyd and Presea in the time we have been apart?" Sheena asked with a genuine curiosity.

Sephie closed her eyes and began to give her account of what she had seen between them knowing that Sheena was not going to like what she was about to hear.

* * *

Chapter nine finished and boy what a cliffy for you all to wallow in. What's going to happen next, Thanks for all the reviews so far people, im glad to see im at least interesting some people with this, tune in next time to see a potential explosion in the Wilder Manor. 

Oh yeah I just thought I'd add that since I started this fic my one shot that I did a couple of months ago has only received like ten new hits on it, c'mon people it's a good story honest, I'd just like to see a couple more reviews on it.

Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read it.


	10. Firestorm, End of Part 1

Okay finally onto the last chapter of this plotline, there will be a couple of weeks break after I write this so that I can get my notes together on how I can write in the second part of this effectively so bear with me, I thank all my readers so far and hope you have patience to wait for what I am brewing up.

The culmination of the last nine chapters is presented here, so enjoy and drop a review if you would all be so kind.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Firestorm**

Lloyd had just finished overseeing Raine prepare the last of Sheena's legendary curry and was helping her set it into plates when he was suddenly thrown into a conversation with his old teacher.

"Lloyd, what are your feelings for Sheena?" she inquired.

Lloyd scratched his head, "How do you mean?"

"Well would you die for her?" Raine pondered.

"Of course!" Lloyd answered without hesitation, "but then I'd die for any of my friends!" he added quickly.

Raine turned to her long-time student and observed him warily, "how about Presea Lloyd? How do you feel about her?" she asked reluctantly.

Lloyd seemed to visibly lighten up when he was asked as a pink hue adorned his cheeks before he spoke, "I don't know, I owe her my life, I know that much and I'm happy just being around her," Lloyd sighed.

The professor smiled upon hearing this, knowing what Lloyd had been feeling for his 'younger' counterpart to be the same as what she had discovered she felt for Zelos lately. "Lloyd you need to tell her how you feel." She relented knowing that Sheena was going to be unhappy at this development.

"What, now?" Lloyd asked in half surprise half alarm.

"Maybe not now, but soon, you need to make your intentions clear so you don't inadvertently hurt others around you." Raine responded.

"Hmmm okay, I don't really get it, but I got it," Lloyd laughed before picking up the first of the plates and taking them through to the dining table.

Raine merely sighed before picking up some plates and following him through.

"Bout time," Zelos moaned while grasping his growling stomach.

Genis gasped as he saw Raine returning from the kitchen holding food and there being no Sheena present, "Where's Sheena?" he gulped.

"She had something to do so she left me in charge of the kitchen." Raine cheerfully replied.

"By Martel we are all going to die!" the young half elf screamed.

"Surely she can't be that bad," Seles asked out of curiosity.

"Well try eating something cooked by someone who thought that a spicy type of ice cream would be a good idea." Genis quipped.

Seles seemed to turn visibly green at the prospect.

"Come on guys, she worked hard on it and besides Sheena was here during most of the preparation," Lloyd retorted.

Lloyd sat down at his place at the table and took a forkful of curry whilst everyone else watched him, his eyes suddenly started to water as he forced the morsel of 'food' down his throat. After which he grabbed desperately for a glass of water and drank the whole glass in a fit of desperation.

"Not bad eh?" Zelos sniggered.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" Presea asked with real concern underlying her voice as she placed an arm on Lloyd's back as he coughed.

Lloyd turned and caught Presea's concerned gaze, time seemed to stand still for him as he thought about the professor's words to him earlier.

"Presea…I…" Lloyd began but was cut off by Genis.

"See Lloyd, Raine is cursed in the kitchen," the mage began to laugh but was cut short by Raine giving a sound smack about the young half elf's head.

"But it's true," he moaned as he rubbed the knot forming on his head.

Lloyd and Presea hadn't broken their gazes in the time that Genis was in pain from his sister's strike, "Presea, do you want to go out and grab something to eat, it probably wouldn't be in our best interests to eat any more of Professor Raine's cooking." Lloyd stated briefly trying to avoid the fiery daggers he was getting from Raine for his comment.

Presea nodded with a smile, "I would like that," she announced as she broke her sight with Lloyd and picked up her axe from beside the door.

"You wont need that just for us to grab something to eat you dork," Lloyd jested with a genuine smile on his face as he stood up from his chair and placed his sword holsters next to Presea's axe. "We'll be back later guys," Lloyd declared to the rest of his companions.

Raine merely watched the pair leave. _Good luck Lloyd, do what you think is right, _she wished him a silent prayer and got back to trying to convince the others to try her cooking.

* * *

Later That Evening

Lloyd and Presea had been having quite the adventure hunting for a decent café or restaurant in Meltokio, both were content with each other's company and the hunt for food was sort of divided with conversations the pair had been having.

The pair now stood on one of the many balconies in front of Meltokio Castle looking out over the many flower beds of the Imperial city, _This feels so natural to me now, I can't believe I never noticed before, _Lloyd thought as he turned his head to steal a glance at Presea, the setting sun reflecting beautifully off of her sapphire blue eyes and lighting her pink hair making it look something like a warm passionate fire burning on her head.

"Truly beautiful here isn't it?" Presea said not really expecting an answer.

Lloyd stole another glance at his companion, "It sure is, I just didn't really realise until now," he murmured almost so quietly Presea didn't hear it.

Presea turned to face Lloyd more to confirm what he had said than what she had expected from him, she hadn't expected Lloyd to be facing her with a light red adorning his face and a smile that could light the darkest of rooms. "Lloyd are you okay?" she asked.

"I've never been more okay," Lloyd cryptically replied. Out a seeming instinct, Lloyd threaded an arm around Presea and continued to look into her eyes. "I never really thanked you for saving my life before, thank you so much."

Presea practically beamed at the affection she was being shown and for the first time since the shooting star at her home, she allowed herself to hope. "Don't worry about it Lloyd, I would do it again if I had to," she said with a huge positive smile on her face.

Lloyd finally decided it was time to get his feelings out, "Uhm…Presea," he squeaked.

The young taciturn girl cocked her head to the side in that almost unbearably cute way, "yes Lloyd?"

"Ireallylikeyou," he rushed saying finishing his sentence with a light cough as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Presea's heart felt as if it soared to heaven and back, "Lloyd, I really like you too," she interlaced her hand with his causing him to stare at it in disbelief, had he truly heard what he thought he had. He allowed the thought to mull over in his head for a few seconds before he looked back into Presea's eyes one more time. Slowly ever so slowly their heads drew together as they locked together in a tender kiss for the very first time. Time seemed to slip away as the pair felt what could only be described as intimate bliss passing between them and both were sure that nothing could ruin it.

However…

"Lloyd, how could you?" came a shrill female voice.

Lloyd and Presea whipped apart suddenly but still held each other loosely, "Sheena? What are you talking about?" the young swordsman demanded.

"How long were you going to keep me waiting you…you monster!" Sheena screamed with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean," Lloyd retorted, Presea merely hid her head in Lloyd's chest and felt contentment at Lloyd subconsciously rubbing the back of her head soothingly.

"Don't you get it Lloyd, I love you!" Sheena wailed almost overcome with grief, "I cant believe you would string me along for two years just to run off with someone else."

"I never strung anyone along, I really value our friendship so please calm down." Lloyd replied with an air of sincerity in his voice.

"If you really did then why did you intentionally hurt me with this?" Sheena exclaimed balling her hands into fists and narrowing her eyes into a glare even though they stung like hell from the tears escaping from them.

"I would never hurt you, please you have to understand Sheena, I just don't feel that way for you," Lloyd attempted to explain.

"Save it!" Sheena roared, her eyes flashing a hint of red before a magical aura appeared around the summoner's feet.

"Sheena don't do this," Lloyd said in a voice stricken with panic, he freed Presea from his grasp and faced his travelling partner head on, "please!" he added desperately.

"It's too late for that, I have given up everything for you Lloyd and I will not be rejected like this, If I can't have you, then no-one can," she roared with a fury unmatched.

A blinding flash erupted from her as she quietly summoned Efreet, the spirit glared down at the pair of terrified Aselians and narrowed his furious orange eyes at them.

"By Martel are you insane?" Lloyd screamed at Sheena but she was too consumed by rage and emotion to really care what Lloyd did now.

"Destroy them Efreet!" Sheena roared at the spirit who nodded his head accordingly.

"EXPLOSION!" the mighty summon spirit of fire bellowed as a ball of fire formed in the air and fell straight for the pair of newly found lovers.

Lloyd had to act fast, he pushed Presea away from him as hard as he could as he sprinted in the opposite direction. Suddenly the ball of fire impacted on the ground and chased the pair as it expanded in a spherical motion.

The duo were both hit at the same time on opposite sides of the blast and were thrown across the courtyard, Lloyd bounced along the ground for about fifty meters before his head made contact with a solid stone wall rendering him unconscious. Presea attempted to block the majority of the blast as she too was thrown into the former church of Martel leaving an impact crater the size of her before she fell to the ground in excruciating pain. _Why oh why did I leave my axe behind? _She berated herself before passing out from the pain.

The summon spirit vanished as quickly as it appeared, Sheena walked over to Presea's motionless body and sneered at her, "Don't think you have won, Lloyd belongs to me, you already know it. I'll be back and next time I won't be so generous," she cackled almost in an insane manner before throwing a smoke bomb at her feet and disappearing.

* * *

End of Part One finally, Lloyd and Presea have kind of let each other know how they feel, however Sheena has let her jealousy take the better of her and has therefore let the darkness of her heart sort of manifest its self, can she be saved, what does this mean for the unconscious Lloyd and Presea? What does it mean for the other companions from the journey? You will have to wait for me to get my act together and set about writing the second part which should be in about two or three weeks. 

I hope you can all be patient and I can assure you it will be worth the wait and a lot more action is guaranteed.

Thanks for all the wonderful support you have all given me to date and I hope you all stick by me in the future.

Til Next Time!


	11. Transitions

**Chapter 10.5: Transitions**

Over the six months since the Meltokio incident between Lloyd, Presea and Sheena there has been numerous happenings between the heroes who reunited the worlds.

**Lloyd**: The Eternal Swordsman was unconscious for three days after the assault on him from the summon spirit of fire, he awoke to find Zelos and Raine surveying his condition. After explaining the events of the evening of the assault, Lloyd set about strengthening his relationship with Presea. Lloyd has now moved into Presea's home outside Altamira.

**Presea**: Presea awakened four days after the assault from Efreet, she awakened to find Lloyd asleep by her bedside. After finally settling her peace with Genis and allowing him to continue being her friend, she returned home with Lloyd and has since been discovering emotions she never thought possible. She has recently been considering reapplying for work in the Lezarano Company after the last of the sacred wood trees in the forest had been cut down and sold by herself and Lloyd over the last month.

**Genis**: Finally came to terms with Lloyd and Presea's relationship after they both regained consciousness after Efreet's attack. Has recently caved in around Seles and the pair now have been in a steady relationship for the past two months.

**Zelos**: After the incident in Meltokio, Raine and himself helped nurse Lloyd and Presea back to health, after the pair were finally brought back to consciousness, Zelos felt a bond he had never truly felt around any other woman in his entire life. Has confided in Seles that he is considering asking Raine to marry him in the near future.

**Raine**: Also helped with the healing of Lloyd and Presea, after some time she convinced Genis to let Presea go and accept what he has. She was happy to see Genis finally accept Seles after she had persisted for about four months. Has spoken with Zelos about hunting down Sheena and finding out just what has changed in her.

**Regal**: Has been devoting his resources to building a new town on the Sylvarantine continent and naming it New Ozette, he has been trying to no avail to hunt down Sheena at Lloyd's request but has heard rumours that she has been in Mizuho lately and has been trying to move the village. He has been trying to get Presea to forgive him but she has not relented as of yet.

**Sheena**: After disappearing at Meltokio, she has moved back to Mizuho in an attempt to forget what had transpired between her and Lloyd. Is rumoured to have been starting the moving process for the entire village. She has also been accused of various attacks on villages all across Aselia as witnesses have reported seeing strangely dressed ninjas involved in the attacks. These rumours are of course unconfirmed.

After reading through this one more time and realising there is indeed a plot I can continue here, I am opting to continue this story and hope that people will continue to read this even though I've spent so long away from writing.


	12. Act II: A Course of Action Required

After a very long absence from this story, I have finally taken the liberty of starting Part II which I promised would have alot of action in it. Here's hoping as I've had ideas in mind for this for a long time now but just have never committed them to paper or in this case, E-paper.

I Hope I don't disappoint you all.

**Act II Chapter I: A Course of Action Required  
**

Lloyd Irving had grown quite accustomed to the new surroundings he had found himself in the last few months. The whole ordeal with Sheena when he confessed his feelings for Presea was not something he was likely to forget. He swung his axe at the unsuspecting tree feeling a little bit of satisfaction as he felt the axe lodge deep into the wood.  
He just couldn't figure women out and he began to understand how Zelos felt in a very personal way when Sheena launched her attack on Presea and himself all those months ago.  
Still looking back on it, he felt he had made the right decision as Presea had opened up alot in the last little while. You could scarcely tell that she had been emotionless a couple of years prior now.

"Lloyd, are you about done?" A quiet voice said to him over his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Presea standing there in her now usual attire and her hair down in all it's glory. He couldn't help but feel more attracted to her each and every day that he spent together with her. "Yeah, just let me finish this one up and I'll come inside!" he returned, faintly smelling a roast from their cabin. If anything made him more determined to get the tree down it was the prospect of food. With one mighty swing he toppled the tree...and the next one...and the next one. The domino effect continued until a clearing of around a hundred and fifty yards was made. "Wooops!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Presea's eyes widened but quickly returned to their normal size as she smiled at Lloyd, "Never mind, we were always talking about having a garden," she quipped.

Lloyd grinned, obviously quite happy with the way she could joke naturally nowadays, he truly felt like he was making a difference in her life and loved her all the more for it. "Yeah I guess so, I guess the prospect of having one of your dinners gave me superhuman strength!" Lloyd joked flexing his bicep.

Presea blushed a little at this, not so much at his strength but the fact that he was looking forward to her cooking. "We will clear this out later, please come inside, let's eat!"

Without so much as a second thought, Lloyd dropped the axe he was carrying and gave a big grin before exclaiming "OK!"

Regal was sitting in his office drinking a hot cup of tea looking at the documents and pictures strewn across his desk. He couldn't make sense of it at all, villages that the Lezarano Company had helped rebuild were being systematically attacked. Regal sighed inwardly, the cost alone so far had been on the range of about five hundred million gald which to any regular citizen was an insane amount of money and even to the President was a significant sum from his company's coffers.

He picked up one of the pictures and stared at it for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning, looking for something he hadn't seen before. The picture clearly depicted someone jumping from one of the trees over what had been Ozette in not quite traditional Mizuhoan clothing but the similarities were striking. The pressure his peers were putting him under to eradicate this problem had been immense but if his suspicions were indeed correct then the mastermind behind all of these 'attacks' would be none other than one of his former comrades.

"No!" Regal audibly berated himself, he couldn't accept something like that without more concrete evidence. His initial assumption led him to believe that a surviving sect of Desians or even a splinter of Renegades may be to blame for the attacks. This picture that he had been given today was the first one with a picture of one of the attackers as they seemed to leave no trace of their movements.

But the evidence of his former comrade's people being to blame for these attacks was all too apparent and he knew that something needed to be done. If anyone had the power to do so, it would be himself but he needed help. Sheena was in charge of every summon spirit, just as Mithos had been before her, going up against that sort of power wasn't something you could send regular soldiers up against.

"George!" Regal called, not two seconds later, his office door opened and his assistant George stepped through the door and politely bowed. "Yes Master Regal?"

"Send emissaries out to all of my old comrades from the journey to reunite the worlds, I have something very important to tell them!" Regal bellowed with a commanding air.

"At once Master Regal," George bowed politely before leaving his office.

"I really hope I'm wrong about all this," Regal sighed into his teacup.

Zelos was making his usual rounds through the streets of Meltokio, well all except one. He smiled inwardly as he remembered his trip to the jewelery store earlier. "The look on the assistant's face was priceless!" he said with a beaming smile.

Seles who had been walking alongside him gazed up at her brother smiled and replied,"I can't believe you are finally going to do something responsible like this, Mom would have been proud."

Zelos gave his little sister an adoring look, "Oh my god, Seles did you just give me a compliment?" Zelos snickered.

Seles gave a huge blush, "No that's not it at all, Ooooh you are so hard to deal with, I don't know how Raine does it." She looked away trying to remuster her composure.

"Well we'll see what happens when I ask her the question to end all questions, I can see her swooning in my arms, can't you?" Zelos announced with love hearts in his eyes.

"I think you are just imagining things," Seles said with a palm resting on her forehead.

"Hey now..." Zelos began before being interupted.

"Zelos Wilder?" a man in a blue uniform asked.

"Yes?" Zelos replied.

"I'm a representative of the Lezarano Company, President Bryant has requested the presence of you, Genis Sage and a Miss Raine Sage," the employee politely requested.

"Can I ask what his bossiness wants?" Zelos glared at him.

"I apologise but I'm not at liberty to say, I was just to inform you that it is of the utmost importance and secrecy. President Bryant has requested your group's presence in Altamira by tommorow evening and with that I bid you adieu." The employee bowed and turned, his job done and walked away.

"What was that about?"Seles asked with a slight irritation in her voice.

"I don't know but I suspect that it may be a while before Raine will be doing any swooning for the great Zelos Wilder," he sagged his shoulders in defeat.

Well it's my first chapter on this proper for about 2 years or say and I hope the direction I am following is to many of your likings. Please be sure to read and review. I hope to finish this off sooner rather than later as I may have finally gotten my drive back.


	13. A Mutual Understanding

Well I'm back again and looking to advance the plot a little for you all. Don't worry about the lack of Lloyd and Presea in the plot at the minute, I assure you they will be back soon. I need to get the plot rolling.

I'm looking for some reviews though people, whether you are a long time reader of my works or a completely fresh face. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS ^_^;

So anyway without further ado...

---------------------------

**Act II: Chapter II: A Mutual Understanding**

Zelos had been feeling uncomfortable since the employee had left, moreso now as he sat in the office of the Lezarano Company. Regal was late, it wasn't like him and Zelos was beginning to get a little irritable. He probably would have stormed out by now on a quest to find Altamira's hottest hunny however sat next to him was the one thing that kept him at ease. If there had been one thing that had always kept him calm and stable in the last few months it had been Raine's mere presence around him.

"He sure is taking his sweet time," Zelos said to no-one in particular earning a slight glare from Genis who sat himself next to Regal's water cooler.

"I'm sure that he is really busy with something, probably evacuating all the women in Altamira!" Genis quipped.

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" protested Zelos before receiving a smack on the back of the head from Raine.

"That's enough the pair of you," Raine announced folding her arms.

Zelos slouched in his chair losing his fight with boredom and having to deal with the fact that Genis was barely managing to stifle his laughter. He wondered what had happened to himself lately, '_I mean a year or so ago, I would have never let the little brat away with that but I just can't say no to Raine,' _he thought idly.

Suddenly the door to the office opened and Regal stepped in wearing his business attire and holding a stoic expression, he exchanged glances with the three of them before sitting down in his cushy chair. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked formally.

Raine turned to him and shook her head, "No..thank you, I'm more interested in why we all had to be here this evening," she questioned.

The president reached into his desk drawer and pulled out some photographs and documents, the very same ones he himself had been looking at all yesterday. He spread them on his desk before beckoning Raine to his desk, "Tell me, what do you make of these?" he asked cryptically.

Raine picked up each photograph in turn, shocked and appalled by the death and destruction depicted on many. She gathered from the flora and fauna in the photographs that the area had to be Ozette or somewhere like it. Zelos stood glancing over her shoulder seeing the picture she was holding which depicted what appeared to be a ninja in a white garb with a gold trim. The face on the wearer was covered by what looked like a Mizuhoan style mask. "What the hell is this!?" Zelos demanded slamming his hand down on the table.

"I was hoping you would tell me...or rather help me believe that it's not what you think it is," Regal sighed pouring himself a cup of tea from the teapot behind his desk.

Raine studied the photo intensely, the clothing was different from what she remembered Sheena's clan to wear, the white on the outfit made no sense for one thing. Sheena's people had always operated covertly so dark colours that could blend into the environment seemed a much more practical choice. The fact that this ninja's outfit defied that logic must mean that hiding is not a part of their agenda, at least not anymore. Raine looked up from the picture and looked Regal square in the eyes, "Is this the first attack like this?"

Regal sighed looking at the floor, "What I'm about to tell you is classified information and doesn't leave this room, are we completely clear?"

"Crystal," Zelos replied almost instinctively, eager to hear what was so hush-hush.

The president cleared his throat before levelling his gaze at the three, "This isn't the first attack, truth be told, there have been various attacks in several cities and towns around Aselia."

"Why did you wait til now to tell us? They could have struck Meltokio and with no warning, something terrible could have happened!" Genis shouted shooting a glance to Raine who nodded.

"Truth be told, this is the first concrete evidence that we have that a covert group is sabotaging towns around Aselia, when we couldn't find traces of the attackers at previous sites, we assumed it was the odd bandit or two wrecking havoc. Sadly this is not the case." Regal took a deep breath before taking a sip from his teacup.

"Damned right it isn't, you heard what happened six months ago with Sheena and Lloyd, this feels like abuse of power in the extreme, what are you going to do about it?" Zelos stared coldly at Regal who returned his gaze.

"Well I have called you here as you are some of the strongest people in the new world, as for Lloyd and Presea, I have despatched an emissary to them and they should be in the loop soon. As for us, we need to find a trace of where these 'ninja's' are operating from." Regal declared.

"A logical course of action would be to start at the old location of Mizuho, there may be some clue there, we will head in that direction." Raine announced with purpose.

Regal nodded "Very well, my resources are at your disposal, whether it be weapons, an inn or anything like that. I will send my agents around the world and try and pick up some leads, hopefully I can find something you can use."

"Very well then, we shall get going then, unless there is something else." Raine asked intently.

"One more thing, here take this." Regal handed Raine a small box with an antenna sticking out of the top,

"What's this?" Raine asked with beaming eyes feeling what she imagined as magitechnology in her hands.

"It's a Magi-communication device or MCD for short, with it we can keep in communication with each other, I can deliver updates to you in the field from here, that way I can let you know if something happens." Regal announced with a sense of pride.

Raine smiled feeling reassured by the weight of it in her pocket, "Thank you, right we'll be off then," she turned and waited for Zelos and Genis to follow her.

Regal turned towards the window at the back of his office. "Good luck my friends," he sighed.

---------------------------

Lloyd and Presea were walking through the forest holding a large stack of wood. Well Lloyd was carrying some of it as Presea dragged the rest behind her in a cart.

"Man I'm beat, I'm looking forward to getting home!" Lloyd moaned to no one in particular.

"Yes it will be nice to get back," Presea responded wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Phew, you aren't kidd..." Lloyd started before stopping to sniff the air, it was a smell he was familiar with but he hadn't smelt in so long.

"What is it Lloyd?" Presea asked while tilting her head to the side.

Lloyd didn't respond, instead he ran to the nearby cliff that overlooked the valley of the nearby town of Palmacosta and was in shock at what he saw.

Presea caught him up and dropped the handle for the cart. She found herself staring dumbfounded as a tear escaped her eye.

"No...." she whimpered.

-------------------------

Well that's the next chapter done, what did you all think? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think Lloyd and Presea have seen if nothing else.

Thanks guys, I write for you all so =)


End file.
